The major objective of the proposed research is to analyze the relationship between agricultural technical progress and the demand for the quantity and quality of children on the part of farm families in the context of a theoretical model of the farm household which considers the consumption and productive role of farm children. The hypothesis of the importance of this dual role of farm children implies that, in addition to the conventional household economic variables, such as parental income and education, parameters influencing the demand and supply of labor, including unpaid family labor, in agriculture will affect the completed family size and the child-quality investment of farm-operator families. Moreover, the interpretation of the influence of the household variables may be different from that relevant to non-farm families. Of particular interest are the interactive effects of technological change and parental human capital and the differential influence of farm and non-farm sources of income on the returns to farm child quantity and quality. To test the implication of the model, data from the 1960 and 1970 Public Use 1:100 Samples pertaining to the households of farm women over age 40 will be aggregated by state and combined with the appropriate technical change indices, agricultural wages rates, and farm employment variables. Multiple regression analyses will be performed in which the number of children ever born to each of 8 age-cohorts of farm women and the proportion of their children aged 15-18 enrolled in school, measures of the quantity and quality of children, will be the dependent variables.